


I drove all night

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I drove all night, M/M, Song Inspired, Stanford Era, Wincest - Freeform, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean drives all night to see Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	I drove all night

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon as Dean pulled off the highway and started making his way through the city. Part of him was almost falling asleep as he made his way to his destination, but he couldn't sleep. Not just yet. Finally pulling into a parking space, Dean slid out and locked the car behind him, not bothering with bags for right now.

Making his way into the building, he went up a few sets of stairs before he went do the hall way to the one door in the floor. Taking his key out, he opened the door as quiet as he could and let himself in. Shucking off his jacket and shoes, he kicked his socks off as well and padded into the apartment, near silently. He passed the living room and the kitchen, getting to the closed bedroom door that he opened just as quiet as his walking.

It was muted colors in the room, the sun up a little more, though not bright enough to light up the room fully. Slipping into the room, he closed the door and moved over to the bed, looking down at his little brother, with a smile. When he kneeled on the bed, Sam tried to spring up, though Deans hand caught his shoulder keeping him down.

“Wha, Dean?” Sam asked, his chest heaving a little.

“Just me, baby boy.” He smiled, moving to lay on top of Sam.

“How, last I talked to you, you were.”

“I couldn't help it, I drove all night to get to you.” Dean said, brushing Sams bangs off his face a little before leaning in.

Sam met him in a kiss, wrapping his arms around Deans shoulders, kissing him back just as softly as Dan was giving. Their kisses stayed soft and nearly teasing, though they both were hard when Dean pulled back to rest their foreheads together.

“Want you.” He panted softly.

“Then get undressed.” Sam smiled.

“Pushy.”

Climbing off the bed, Dean slid his clothes off, into a pile on the floor as Sam did the same in the bed. Getting back on the bed, Dean spread Sams legs around his hips, grabbing the lube that Sam kept in the nightstand. After his fingers were wet, he groaned as his middle digit sunk into Sams heat.

“Fuck, Sammy.” Dean leaned forward to kiss Sam again.

“Was thinking about you before I went to bed.” Sam whimpered against his lips.

Dean kissed him harder for a few moments as a second finger joined the first, getting Sam ready for his cock. It didn't take too long before Sam was squirming on the bed, begging softly for Dean, telling him he was more than ready.

“Ok, ok.” Dean licked his lips, adding more lube to his fingers and slicking up his cock.

Moving Sams legs up more, he lined himself up before pressing in slowly, both Winchesters groaning as Dean bottomed out. Sams fingers pressed into Deans shoulders as he kissed him again, Deans hips starting to move in a slow, steady rhythm.

Deans lips didn't part from Sams for longer than a few heart beats as he continued to move in him, his hand working Sams cock almost lazily.

Sam was the first to come, spilling on his stomach, clenching around Deans cock. Dean groaned Sams name as he came a few moments later.

Once they were both cleaned up, the sun was fully up, yet Sam just curled back into bed, pulling Dean with him.

“I'm not complaining, but it was a bit of a surprise.” Sam said, head laying on Deans shoulder.

“I missed you and I was close enough, I just had to come see you.” Dean shrugged a little.

“Well I'm glad you did.”

“Do you have anywhere to be today?” Dean asked, rubbing his hand up and down Sams back.

“Not today.”

“Good, then I can spend the day showing you just how much I missed you.” He smiled, pulling Sam into a kiss, before he yawned.

“After you get some sleep, I'll set an alarm.” Sam chuckled, reaching out and fiddling with the radio.

“You do that.” Dean smiled, pulling him close once he was done.

Sam chuckled a little, holding Dean close, falling back asleep as Deans soft snores starting filling the room.


End file.
